Star Wars: Original Character Story
by Twentyonepineapples10162
Summary: This story takes place after episode 4 in the fourth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and switches between my original character’s perspective (Jynn) and Anakin’s perspective.


Chapter One

Jynn

I awoke to the feeling that someone was watching me. Not creepily just, curious. As more time passed, my senses slowly began to awaken. I began to remember where I was. On a ship, chasing down the Separatist Alliance, whom we had been at war with for many years now. I sat up, and turned my head. It was Anakin, a powerful jedi knight who was said to be the one that would destroy the sith once and for all, the chosen one. I had always felt most of the blame for the sith's creation. One of my former students, my second to be exact, whom I had neglected as I was so intent on training myself in the force that I pushed her to long for something more. I cared about that student, for she is my sister. Not is, was. I killed her ten years ago. 

"Master Straten, is everything alright?" Snapping out of my daydream, I put all of my attention back onto Anakin.

"Yes. I was just...lost in thought." I quickly replied. I slowly stood up from where I had been sleeping, and looked him in the eye.

"Were you watching me?" I said in an intriguing tone. He looked at me, and with a sly smile on his face he replied;

"What if I was?" I jokingly socked him in the arm, something that jedi should never do, and we started toward the cockpit. Clones were everywhere in the hallway, as to be expected, but two of them stood out in particular. Rex, Anakin's second in command, and Cable, my second in command. Both were positioned just outside the cockpit.

"Hello boys." I said as Anakin and I approached them. They both replied in the most formal way possible but, who could blame them? The first jedi to ever exist was standing in front of them. Rex dragged Anakin off into the barracks, which left me and Cable standing in front of the cockpit. Just then, my senses heightened. The force was telling me something, something I needed to convey to the pilot. I pushed past Cable, and burst into the cockpit to see Ahsoka, Anakin's padawan, piloting. When I entered, she looked at me, worried. I must have had a frantic look on my face.

"Master, is there something wrong? You seem worried." She said. I looked at her as another pulse went through my head. Then it cleared up.

"There is a stealth attack coming. They are coming out of hyperspace now! Get us to the nearest planet and turn on the shields!" I commanded at her and the other troopers in the cockpit. She looked at me like I was insane, and just as she opened her mouth to say something, the ship quaked and the power was out. They were here.

Chapter Two

Anakin

She was never supposed to see me. She was never supposed to see me watching her. But how could I not? She looked so peaceful, and peace isn't something we see a lot of these days. Besides, I wanted to make sure that she was alright after that long, and extremely painful, Echola treatment. To be honest I still felt that it was my fault that she was poisoned. I was the one stupid enough to follow that Gungan into his lab, while Jynn was behind me, trying to stop me while saying that it would probably be a trap. It was a trap but, by the time I figured that out, Dooku had already killed the Gungan and was sending his personal guards after us. She told me that she would be able to handle all six of the guards, and then told me to take care of Dooku. I let vengeance get the best me, and I followed her directions. Before I knew it, she was unconscious on the ground, with the droids already dragging her body away, and while I was distracted, they got me too. That same day, the Separatists contacted Padme, making a deal with her. She accepted, even though both of us wanted her not too, and while we were on the ship that was carrying us to her, they gave Jynn an injection of something while she was incapacitated. It turned out to be poison.

I snapped out of my daydream, and before I knew it, Rex was trying to get my attention. How did I get to the cockpit? I must have been lost in thought.

"Sir!" He said in a worried tone.

"Yes, sorry. I was thinking." I replied. He nodded and led me into the barracks. Our whole legion was there. Or at least, what was left of them. That attack from General Krell left our numbers damaged. Rex lined them up and we all discussed battle plans for when we got to the Separatist occupied planet called Vardos. We were discussing this when the ship got hit and then the power was out. Rex looked at me, his men still in line, but beginning to squirm a little. Cable charged into the barracks, helmet off and blaster in hand.

"General Skywalker, there has been a stealth attack on the south side of the ship. General Straten commands that we get our men ready for retreat." He said firmly. I felt a rush of adrenaline coming on.

"Retreat? We can't retreat!" I said in more of a whiny tone than I intended.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have orders. If you have a problem with them you should take it up with General Straten." Cable said as he put his helmet on and ran out the door. Fine. If I had to take it up with Jynn, then that is what I would have to do.

The cockpit was empty, except for Jynn and Ahsoka. When I entered, they both turned around to see me. Jynn stepped forward.

"I thought that Cable was supposed to tell you to ready your men." She said, suspicious. The way that this lighting enhanced the green of her eyes was spectacular.

"He did, but I have a problem with it," I said, afraid that she would impale me with her lightsaber right then and there. She didn't though, instead she nodded, as if signaling for me to continue. "How can we retreat from the very people that we have been trying to find? Their base is right below us! If they are protecting it, there is obviously something that they don't want us to find!" I saw a look in her eyes, a look I had only seen once before. The last person to cause that look to appear on her face is now buried somewhere amongst the stars, killed by a lightsaber. Jynn's lightsaber, to be exact. I hoped that I would not have the same fate.

"Of course there is something that they do not want us to find!" She yelled. "We already knew what was down there, on that base. Slaves! Hundreds of thousands of slaves. But that isn't why we came here Anakin!"

I stepped back, almost surprised that she yelled at me, and also surprised that no one shared the information with me about what was in that base.

"What did we come here for, then?" I asked, just frustrating her further. She sighed, but then finally answered after what had felt like hours.

"Barriss Offee. We were sent here to kill her."


End file.
